


The Company She Keeps

by mskatej



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace doesn't approve of Veronica's choice of bedfellow, but maybe he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company She Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 1.22

Wallace doesn't bother knocking because the door's slightly ajar already and there's hardly any light coming from the living room anyway. It makes him want to tiptoe inside just in case something sinister is going on, and man, thinking like that just proves he spends way too much time with this girl.

"Hello?" he says, so quietly even if someone were in the room they wouldn't hear him, and then he looks around for evidence of wrongdoing.

It all looks normal enough, if you don't count the four lit candles and the guy's jacket lying on the floor in front of the couch that doesn't look like it belongs to Keith Mars even if it does look horribly familiar.

Shit. Does Veronica have company?

His blood runs cold because he already knows who it is and that's just -- she'd promised Wallace things were over between them and that she'd never go there again, and he'd believed her even though it should have been obvious what a gigantic lie it was. He's caught her looking at Logan too many times. Looking at him in a way that suggests she's far from over him.

And if she's not over him it means she actually fell for the son of a bitch.

Not that Wallace can blame Veronica for keeping this from him. Logan's a jackass, born of a psychopath, ex of Veronica's dead best friend. It's shameful is what it is, and if she's wrong to lie to Wallace she's sure as hell right to be too ashamed to tell him.

He sneaks up to the door to Veronica's bedroom and presses his ear to it. Yep. That's definitely an Echolls, and Wallace is definitely scarred for life. This sucks. He has no desire to listen to Veronica's high pitched squeaking or Logan's masculine gasping, but he's a teenage boy and while his head is telling him to run the fuck away, his dick is all: _porn_.

They're noisy as hell, the headboard thumps against the wall, they sound like they're having...really good sex. Which at least explains why Veronica can't stay away from Logan.

Wallace sneaks out before the point comes where he'll never be able to forgive himself and walks home with a smile on his face. Yeah, Veronica could do better. Yeah, Veronica deserves better. But then, Veronica is getting laid. _Well_. And that's a lot more than Wallace can say these days, so maybe he'll try to be more understanding about the dumb choices his friends make in future. Maybe he'll try to remember that hormones make people do crazy things all the time.


End file.
